


Sacrifice

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: The Ortiz Family [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Malachite knows it’s the norm for her parents to argue. But is it actually a norm for every family to fight this commonly?
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: The Ortiz Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574440
Kudos: 12





	Sacrifice

“COME ON-! BLOCK HIM! BLOCK HIM!” As proud as ever, Jasper was practically jumping and shouting thickly with excitement as she watched the basketball game from across the gym. Her eyes were always on her daughter, watching as little Malachite did her best to stay near the ball or try to steal it from someone.

“It’s just a game…” Lapis sighed from beside her wife on the bleachers, not interested nor as into the game.

“Yeah, and your daughter is in it. Show some joy,” Jasper growled, going back to watching the game as soon as she was done. “MALA, COME ON, BLOCK HIM!”

Lapis rolled her eyes. She never understood these things. Baseball, football, basketball… it all seemed stupid to her. She never saw the appeal. She went back to the book that she had been reading, practically ignoring her environment, as well as tuning out her wife who was still causing a ruckus with all the cheer.

* * *

  
  
“How about swimming?” Lapis suggested, rubbing Malachite’s shoulders with a towel to help loosen up a muscle cramp that she had gotten in the game. “It’s fun, it feels free and weightless… cheaper too.”

“I don’t wanna do swimming. That’s dumb,” Malachite frowned. “I like basketball. But I wanna do football.”

“That’s my girl,” Jasper crooned, taking the towel from Lapis and taking over the task. Lapis gave an unamused look.

“Jasper, we can’t keep affording this,” Lapis pointed out firmly.

“It makes her happy, and that’s all that matters,” Jasper hissed, ruffling up Malachite’s hair. “If she wants football next, football it is.”

“I had things that made me happy too.”

“Yeah? And so did I. We make sacrifices, Lapis.”

“I still don’t have a job.”

“Then get one.”

“I could have gotten a job again if you didn’t make me sell all my tails!”

“We had to pay BILLS, and your weird little mermaid tails weren’t worth much anyway.”

“Excuse me? My black and blue fin with the ombré fluke was worth five thousand. You sold it for nine hundred.”

“Lapis.”

“No! I’m saying facts! You’re sacrificing TOO MUCH for her! We can’t afford the basketball sessions, we can hardly even afford our house-! I am NOT going to ask my mother for money!”

“And because of that, because your stubborn ass won’t go ask for a simple hundred bucks or so to give us a small boost, we are going to lose everything.” Jasper ushered Malachite towards the car, handing the towel to her. 

“How much until you realize we’ve lost enough?!” Lapis challenged. “How much until you realize that even if I did go to my abusive shit of a mother-“

“Lapis-.”

“That we are sacrificing TOO MUCH? You wanted this.”

“And you consented.”

“I didn’t know what I wanted.”

“Then why did you carry on with it?!”

“I don’t know what I’m doing!”

“You said okay to the procedure. You now have one beautiful daughter-“

“Jasper!”

“You got your turn to complain, when you shouldn’t be complaining at all! Other people would KILL to be you right now.”

Lapis opened her mouth, only to shut it. 

Jasper huffed, satisfied. “Come on. Let’s go home,” she urged, heading toward the driver's seat of the car. “And I’m getting you checked out at a hospital- some pills might do you some good,” she warned Lapis.

Lapis still remained quiet. 

Malachite sat up when Jasper entered the vehicle. “Did I do good?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah, you did good,” Jasper beamed. Her look turned cold as Lapis finally took a seat in the passenger’s side. “I’m proud of you. And your  _ mother _ better be proud of you too.”

Lapis shot a narrowed glare. She knew that word was geared at her.

Malachite awkwardly fell silent, as she always did when her parents fought with verbal knives and forks.


End file.
